User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 Re: About I can get on right on FB right now, yea. - Wagnike2 00:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :* I noticed, haha. I was going to go back and finish the Raws I didn't do last night and you beat me to it. - Wagnike2 14:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :* What is the point of the article Wrestlers FAQ, I guess I don't necessarily understand it and why it's needed. Not trying to be nit-picky, just curious is all. - Wagnike2 14:48, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :* You know my OCD far too well then. I mean, it's an interesting page. It'll probably just rarely be seen. But hey, it's related to wrestling so good enough. - Wagnike2 14:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :* Well you didn't have to do that, but ok. What I was getting at is I don't know how many people would just type in "Wrestlers FAQ" into search, but that it was totally fine to have on here. - Wagnike2 14:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :* It's because those pages don't get updated instantly. Only every day, sometimes more. - Wagnike2 16:41, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :* I can get on yes. - Wagnike2 17:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Impact Results The 2011 ones are messed up after March 31, 2011. The next Impact should be on 4/7/2011 as that's a Thursday. And yea,I think all the dates after that are messed up. Also those episodes are still being placed in 2010 television events, not 2011. - Wagnike2 15:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :* Well the reason the main page was broke was once again the result of user User:Knokx. I have posted this warning on his page and protected the current templates that he changed. Hopefully you will help me enforce this if you see him changing another one. - Wagnike2 21:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :* I'll look into the Facebook thing. - Wagnike2 23:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :* Can you look up some news to update today if you get the time? I'm going to update the rest of the slider graphic lazy. Just having computer issues that is preventing me from doing it now. - Wagnike2 15:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you please move the page Paul_Lloyd,_Jr. to Justin Gabriel? Re: Holiday They celebrate Martin Luther King, Jr. Day in England? Just kidding. Yea, I can get on Facebook right now. - Wagnike2 22:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Birth Categories/Pages None of these are really needed at all. This information is already suppose to go onto the Year page. - Wagnike2 00:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :* She's been in Playboy before dude prior to joining WWE, pretty sure they are legit. - Wagnike2 15:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :* Yep. - Wagnike2 15:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Darren Young/Image Gallery Hi Dean27 I noticed on The Darren Young page in the Image gallery it gave me a warning about adding image's to this section and I should ask for permission. I added two images to his page and are they ok to be in there. Thanks Wwewrestling 17:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Association Football Is it ok if I make someone an admin on there? His name is Hockeyben and he contributes throughout Wikia's sport Wikis. He knows his stuff. - Wagnike2 18:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Future Seeing, the Wikia in the future, it will have 10.000 articles. Hoeray! :) --Station7 10:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations with the 10.000th article :) --Station7 13:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Image Galleries I noticed on a few of these pages that you just added an image and left the page at that. Please try to at least add a line of text and the Gallery heading, so it's more consistent throughout pages. I know you probably just did these pages in a rush so it's not a big deal. Just a heads up. - Wagnike2 14:58, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :* I'm not actually sure where I left off on the Smackdown photos. I remember that I messed up downloading the images for one of the dates so I kind of just stopped doing it. But, I can get back to it. - Wagnike2 15:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 1994 Raw Results Want to go through these and make sure they have the proper tag etc. like we did with 1993 a couple days ago? - Wagnike2 15:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :* I'll get on FB, in case we need to communicate easier while we do those. - Wagnike2 15:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :* I do not know that user, no. - Wagnike2 15:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :* Nope, it wasn't me. I had no intentions to ever ban you or remove your admin powers unless you engaged in vandalism. I figured cooler heads would prevail after a few days. But in regards to VegaDark, it seems like it happened to a few other Wiki users so you aren't the only one. I'll let you know more information if I get it. - Wagnike2 15:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :* Did you change anything related to how the Image Gallery pages work earlier/today? They seem to be acting slightly different, but again I doubt you changed anything because the changes to them are the "Read More" for the new skin and you don't even use that. Just making sure. - Wagnike2 16:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :* I am on presently. - Wagnike2 15:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Kane/Image Gallery Hi Dean27 On the Kane image gallery someone added two pictures exactly the same of Kane with his mask so just thought I let you know I deleted it off the page. I think It might not have been uploaded twice it think it was just added to the Image gallery twice. Thanks Wwewrestling 16:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Merchandise Page It looks ok, but it wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I was talking about more merchandise per one athlete. A page like you are trying to create looks good, but would be far too long if you even tried to cover a 1/4th of the WWE Merchandise out there. Also, when you put two infoboxes side to side it doesn't really fit on the screen too well without breaking on the new skin which is the skin most people use. I know, this is a lot of criticism to it. But, I think it's just with the whole "merchandise" thing it needs to be thought out a lot more before it is enacted upon. I'll try to at some point this weekend get a draft up of what I had in mind and then we can go from there and work on a compromise between both our ideas if that's cool. - Wagnike2 13:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :* Image caching. What else with Wikia? - Wagnike2 17:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :* The only one I see not updating is the Kelly Kelly thumbnail still has Awesome Kong. - Wagnike2 17:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dodgy Edits No problem, its a common thing on Wikipedia, and i can tell the differences now, and ill keep it up --Rayien1 00:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) RR2011 are u gonna do play by play updates on the Royal Rumble --Rayien1 01:05, January 31, 2011 (UTC) sry hehe :D, cuz im watchin it n i can do it once ur asleep, just saying --Rayien1 01:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Stadium Pages Do you think on these kinds of pages under the television programs we should remove the Attendance? I think that this would be extremely hard to find out what the attendance for the television shows would be as I have never seen them on any sites or pages. They give this information for ppvs but yea. - Wagnike2 17:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Well hmm, nevermind. I guess you have it for the US Airways Center for the Heat page on there, so I guess my question then needs to change to be "where can I find out this information?" - Wagnike2 17:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Right on, I guess I just always overlooked that info somehow. Thanks dude! - Wagnike2 17:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Looking good dude! - Wagnike2 17:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Yep, thanks for pointing that out. I was planning on it, just haven't made the time. I'll get to it soon. - Wagnike2 20:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Still shitty code design by them. It shouldn't really matter but yea. - Wagnike2 15:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :* Yea, I'll look into it. - Wagnike2 15:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC)